The present disclosure generally relates to on demand morphable body moldings and surfaces, and more particularly, to on demand morphable body moldings and surfaces based on active materials.
Current vehicle members such as body side moldings, rub strips, edge guards and bumpers of various sorts have been employed for years. These types of vehicle members have both decorative and protective functions. For example, edge guards protect the edge of a door, a bumper, or the like and can be made to decoratively accent the vehicle surface. Body side moldings generally are formed of numerous pieces horizontally aligned and attached on the side of a vehicle. Body side moldings must take into account the clearances associated with the opening and closure of door assemblies in vehicles. As a result, some vehicles require a portion of the molding to be cut-away to permit opening and closure of the door. The problem with having to form the molding in this manner is that it decreases the aesthetic qualities of the molding. From a distance, one has difficulty in distinguishing whether the cutaway portion represents damage to the vehicle or is part of the design.
Current vehicle members of the type described above are generally static. That is, these vehicle members are either present on the vehicle or not. For example, mounting a license bracket on the front of the vehicle member is not always needed in the intended vehicle market. There are many jurisdictions that do not require front license plates, whereas others do. However, in view of costs, manufacturers will generally produce all of its vehicle models with a license bracket. This presents an aesthetic problem when the jurisdiction does not require a front license plate and/or an owner does not want a front license plate.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for on-demand morphable body moldings and surfaces that provide a means for protecting the vehicle and are aesthetically pleasing. It would be particularly advantageous if the vehicle member can reversibly morph on demand.